The present invention relates to a device in a kit for stretching the body.
A regular program of physical exercise is important to the physical and mental health of persons. Many people exercise at health and exercise facilities under the guidance and instruction of a trained exercise director. Other persons exercise alone or at home. Exercise takes on a variety of routines, including, but not limited to, yoga, martial arts, aerobics, swimming, running, cross-training, and gymnastics.
The stretching of the muscles, ligaments and other body tissues improves flexibility, reduces muscle cramping and strains or other forms of injuries, and improves exercise performance and endurance. Safely stretching tight muscles prior to an activity may help prevent soft tissue trauma during activities. Re-stretching during the cool-down phase after the completion of the activity minimizes muscle soreness and helps to elongate tissues that may become tight during the activity.